In some environments a network endpoint (e.g., a computer, server, sensor, etc.) is directly connected to the network through an endpoint connector, such as that found in a network patch panel, wall jack, or floor box. Such a connector may be a remotely cabled extension of a port in a switching device or other network device in the network. The network cable infrastructure may run behind walls, above drop ceiling tiles, under floors or concrete slabs, or through conduit. Viewing the actual cable path and determining where it is physically connected are often difficult. Documentation identifying a remote wall jack that connects to a particular switch and switch port may be inaccurate or non-existent. Some environments experience rapid port change requests, so that adequately tracking the configuration of network services to network ports is difficult. These issues are sometimes seen in large-scale conference venues, hotels, stadiums, schools, office buildings and other environments where a network endpoint, physical cabling and their connection to a network device are not readily visible.